


Unconventional

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: Nothing in their relationship had been conventional, so why would a proposal be any different?





	Unconventional

Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada don't do conventional. It starts with their first kiss, which takes place not after a romantic date, nor after a dramatic near-death experience. They lock eyes in the bathroom at Watchpoint Gibraltar one morning and that's it; despite the fact they have known each other for years at this point, this is the moment. They fall on each hungrily, Jesse still with toothpaste in his mouth.

 

It takes them a long time to decide they want to he officially together. Jesse is still dating other people and Hanzo finds out: the screaming match which follows this rattles the windows and gives the whole team sore heads.

 

“But you didn't say you wanted just me!” Jesse shouts. “If you'd said I would have happily stopped datin’ anyone else. As far as I'm concerned, you're it for me!”

 

They settle into dating exclusively after this, although there is nothing  _ settled _ about it. The two of them are so headstrong, so impetuous, that it is like the coming together of two forces of nature. It takes them a long time to realise what they are capable of when they work together, rather than against each other.

 

They don't have the conventional moment of revealing that they love each other. Hanzo tries to be romantic, booking a table at a nice restaurant to say those three words, but he gets too nervous and can't do it. Jesse overhears him lamenting this failure to Genji and bursts in, declaring that he loves Hanzo too.

 

After all this unconventional courtship, it follows that the proposal is hardly traditional. They are on holiday, in a beautiful hotel room. It is dawn, and Jesse, who has always been slightly more of a morning person than Hanzo, prods the sleeping shape of his boyfriend tentatively.

 

(He did this one morning and Hanzo roared in Japanese. Jesse was chased from the room by a flickering blue dragon.)

 

Hanzo grumbles and peeps his bleary eyes out of the blanket. His hair is sticking up. “What?” he asks.

 

Jesse raises a camera. He is grinning. “Say cheese, Shimada.”

 

Hanzo roars, leaping towards Jesse, who snaps a photo as the solid wall of muscle and fury flies towards him. The camera falls to the ground, forgotten, as Hanzo pins Jesse to the bed and glares down at him.

 

“Why?” he snarls.

 

“It's the photo I'm going to send everyone when I tell them I've asked you to be Mr Shimada-McCree and that you've accepted.”

 

“But you haven't…” Hanzo's eyes are wide with emotion. He blinks. “Oh.”

 

McCree is very still, holding his breath.

 

“I accept.” Hanzo jabs him in the ribs, and McCree grins again.

 

That afternoon, an email hits the inbox of every single other Overwatch member. Jesse has attached the photo (Hanzo, shirtless, leaping out of a patterned duvet with rage on his face, hair sticking up everywhere) with a heartfelt message:  _ This lump of meat has agreed to be mine forever. Love Jesse. _


End file.
